Into Dark
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: Jack was the fifth Guardian of Childhood, but something happened. Evil is always looking to find a foothold in our world and now it looks like it found one. Will Jack and the Guardians be able to fight the darkness inside one of their own? Or will they all fall like stones tossed into a pond? The fate of the world is open to all, and the earth has been plunged into dark.
1. This Is What Happens

Hello again peeps! I was just writing this after watching ROTG (again) and I am not entirely sure WHAT I was feeling when I wrote this because this seems to go ALL OVER THE PLACE! I think I was kinda happy, sad and poetic at the same time (which is not a _great_ combo for me) so sorry if this starts to sound sorta weird and goes haywire in the middle...Oops.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or the characters mentioned in here. They belong to DreamWorks and ****William Joyce.**

**Me:Thank you Disclaimer, for the valuable addition to our lives.**

Jack:You know, you actually do _need_ a Disclaimer here...

**Me:Yea. BUT HOW DOES HE ALWAYS FIND US WHEREVER WE ARE ON HERE AND also, why does he have to say it in SUCH an _ANNOYING_ VOICE?!And say it like he's ME?!**

**Disclaimer:Yes, of course I do! How else should I say it? (in announcer annoying voice)**

Tooth:Apparently Disclaimer DOES need to say it like that...

Jack/Bunny:Shut up!

**Me: Okay guys...whew. Calma Calma Calma everybody. Oh, and Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer:Yes? Now what is it?**

**Me:Could you TRY not doing the announcer voice? I might let you say the disclaimer (which is your job) next time instead of...Jack Frost. Or, even worse, I could go and get Ben to say it!**

Guardians:NO! No, not BEN SNOW!

**Disclaimer:_God that kid was more annoying than FROST!_ Fine! I'll say it...normally. 'Kay?**

**Me/Guardians: Okay. **

**Me: Everyone okay now?**

Guardians/Disclaimer: Guess so**.**

**Me: Finally, we can all KIND OF agree on **_something_**.**

* * *

**ROTG- Into Dark**

I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. The only thing I could do was feel, and all I felt was pain. One second ago my lifeline to whoever I was now had been broken and one moment later I too, had been broken. He had smiled as he betrayed me, if he could have, and then he'd broken the one think that mattered to me in the whole world. It hurt, as though ten thousand lightning bolts had entered my heart and soul. Then the blast of darkness hit me, blowing me into the crevasse. Which…obviously did _not_ help m at all.

I cringed in spite of myself as I opened my eyes. Everything was slightly blurry and tinged in red. But at least he was gone. Then I saw the little fairy I had been trying to save. She was crumpled up on the cold ice, tinier than ever. As I scrambled over to her, I felt sharp jabs of pain and felt a small cracking sound. Something was apparently broken there too! It seemed to be a theme at the moment.

* * *

_**(After the Memories) **_

I am a Guardian. Who would have guessed it right? Oh, and I also had a broken rib, er, or maybe two. OUCH! Or _three_! And Baby Tooth, I owed her one. Then I felt another sharp jab in my side as I looked up at the moon in wonderment. "Thank you, MiM." I whispered softly. But now I have no time to waste. I have to go! Before…before it's…

_…Too Late._

* * *

_**(After the Battle)**_

Honestly, I won't even try to sum it all up. But admittedly, it was exhilarating and in a way, amazing. With my first of first of those who dared to believe in world that told them not to. So long as one child believes, the Guardians will be here to fight fear. Because it only takes _one child_ to turn the tide of a war, and luckily, it did! Somewhere in the hugeness of it all, I somehow managed to forget about my broken ribs. Don't ask me HOW I forgot, I just did. I do things like that. The only problem is when I remember. Cause for me, remembering always hurts.

* * *

**Does anyone see the references and hints at Rise of the Guardians Movie scenes and lines in here yet?**


	2. When I Remember

**Me:Alrighty guys! enjoy!**

Jack:WHY DO I ALWAYS SEEM TO DIE IN THESE DARN STORIES!

**Disclaimer: Can I say the-**

**Me:I meant on another story.**

Jack:WHY DO I ALWAYS DIE YOU GUYS?! EVERYONE JUST LOVES TO KILL ME, DON'T THEY?

Tooth:This is one of the few stories from her(points at me) where you...don't come back or die evil and stay that way!

**Me:Oh please Jack. It's not like you ACTUALLY DIE! Please! I mean, look at the Embaressment Prank Gone Wrong! Thats just funny!(laughter all around)**

Jack:Yes but, like, that _actually happened_.

**Me:Okay. How about this, I finish up Into Dark and then you can help me write a super hilariouse one about you guys after okay?**

Jack:It's..a deal!

**Disclaimer:Everybody! Save your tears for the story! **

* * *

I remembered just as the darkness of fear from three centuries alone took my heart, mind body and soul away from me and made it its own. Sitting on a windowsill and I was so angry at the world I could have screamed. No warning for the world or its entire population, the Guardians or believers. That sharp pain shot through my body again, starting from my side with the broken ribs. _"Damn you Pitch!"_I screamed, and that was the last thing I ever said as myself.

_**Darkness.**_

_**That's that first thing I remembered,**_

_**And it would always be my last.**_

The darkness has saved me from the wrong path. The fear is always there for me. The fear has always been my friend. The Guardians and good in the world are the biggest enemies of humankind. They need to be eliminated.

_**My name…is Jet Black and, I am the Prince of Fear. I command the bitter winter. How do I know that? The darkness told me so. Because someone once told me, that nothing goes better…than cold and dark. **_

* * *

_**(End of the Seven Century War)**_

The Tooth Fairy was tired. The war of darkness had been going on for 700 years, against a used to be hero. The used to be hero was the same person who had helped save the world from the nightmares of Pitch Black. That person had also killed Nicholas St. North; who killed Sanderson Mansnoozie and Jamie Bennett. The same one who had murdered E. Aster Bunnymund, Sophie Bennett and the five other children who had helped him in his darkest hour 700 years ago. They had been the first to go. Toothiana was the last Guardian of Childhood. Because Jackson Overland Frost had fallen.

What remained of the world was left to watch the battles rage and numbers drop. The Earth was covered in ice and snow and either the Fallen or Guardian would have to go.

* * *

_**(Rise of the Last Guardian)**_

Jack Frost was stabbed at the Bunny's Warren,

The army of ice, seven hundred years old, was dead and gone by the time they fought in the North Pole.

His staff was lost and dropped in pain at the Fairy Palace, once a place of laughter and games.

And Jack Frost died on the Burgess lake. The world would never be the same, and for all eternity the winds whisper the name, for you can still hear the Guardian's laughter on the breeze from before the darkness came.

_"Jack Frost," The wind shall say, "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name. For he who bends the dark shall forever know the light. They who are the villains can always be shown a heroes life. Jack Frost," The air shall speak of lighter days, "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name."_

_**Toothiana was always and forever, the last of the Guardians. And she did rise from the ashes.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thoughts? Ideas? What did you think? Are you sad? Puzzled? ****PLEASE**** REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! So, guys, if you have ever wanted more stories in any fanfiction, authors need a few ideas for them sometimes...just a hint.**

Oh and I want to thank all the people who have read this story...just cause you guys are all awesome! All of you around the world! I cannot name you all! Thanks!

Oh and thank you to the "Guests" for giving those reviews! I just wanted to try something totally different so thanks for the opinions! Sorry if it is too sad for some of you guys. I honestly still do not know where this came from.

XxTheMoonRiddlexX

Thanks Anonymous! You will have more of this! Don't worry, I am not a fan of PitchxJack either, but the Black Ice stories are sometimes ok.


End file.
